Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus that communicates with an external device, a control method thereof, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Following the widespread use of wireless communication, providing a wireless communication function in a mobile terminal such as a digital camera, and transmitting data such as video files to an external device has been proposed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-152689). For example, in the case of transmitting data to an external device using a wireless LAN, a mobile terminal first executes processing for participating in the wireless LAN network to which the external device belongs, and then executes processing for establishing communication with the external device.
However, if the external device cannot receive data due to factors such as the capacity of the external device after executing the processing for participating in the wireless LAN network and the processing for establishing communication with the external device, the communication processing that was performed will have been wasted. Furthermore, in the case of converting (transcoding) the format of data such as video files and transmitting the data to the external device, communication processing and conversion processing that require large electrical power consumption are performed, and therefore, if the external device cannot receive data after this processing, the wastefulness of the processing becomes more notable. Therefore, from a viewpoint of avoiding wasteful processing and efficiently using computation resources, there is a desire to appropriately perform conversion processing on data to be transmitted to an external device and processing for communicating with the external device.